twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Technic Computer Store
Technic Computer Store (shorten as TCoSt) is a store that was owned by [[Rapid Technic|''Rapid Technic]].'' It was located in [[Manehattan|''Manehattan]]'' beside Manehattan IT (Main location) and in ''Ponyville beside ''Crystal's Restaurant (Ponyville Station/2nd location). ''That will be get people uses a PC in this store, also it's air-conditioned with 3 wall-type aircons. Price menu *The Wi-Fi Zone is for those who has a Laptop or a Smartphone/Tablet The Computer The computers that are in the store are 10 of them, and 1 main PC The PC The 10 PCs are used 1 pony per each computer if he/she is finished on what hour that used, it will get a rest the pc that used for 1-6 hours Specs of the CPU (total on all 10 of them) * 500GB SSD * 2Mhz Quad-Core Processor * 1GB Graphics card * 6GB RAM * 5 games has in the PC * 10Gbit internet via Ethernet through a Ethernet switcher from the main PC Accessories used on the PC * Monitor * Keyboard * Mouse * Headphones w/ Mic for listening & chatting w/ your friends Main PC (Operator's PC 1 & 2) The Operator's PC is used for operators to set a timer for a pony that use 1 computer depending the bits that he/she paid for a hour, and monitors the users used a PC. The Operator's PC 1 is used for Monday, Wednesday, Friday, & Sunday, & the Operator's PC 2 is used for Tuesday, Thursday, & Saturday. Specs: * 4 1TB HDD with 1 500GB SSD * 2Mhz Quad-core processor with Hyper Threading for faster performance * 2GB Graphics Card * 16GB Low-Energy RAM * 20GBit Internet * 1 52X DVD writer, & 1 52X Blu-Ray writer * Memory Card Reader installed on the Floppy Drive bay Accessories used on the PC * 3 Monitors (Left for monitoring the timer, Middle & Right for main) * Keyboard * Mouse * Webcam * Laser Printer * Headphones w/ Mic Operating hours Time Zone (GMT +8 Philippine Standard Time) "''24 Hours, 7 Days a Week!" 12MN-5:59AM: Late Shift 6AM-11:59AM: Morning Shift 12NN-5:59PM: Afternoon Shift 6PM-11:59PM: Evening Shift "Closes on holidays/celebration" Rules # Pay before you use it # NO BITS, NO USE THE PC! # No food & drinks allowed # If a PC has a problem or it's broken, please tell the owner and the operator to help and assistance. # If a single pony that wants to use a PC for a free time, tell the operator or the owner that you're finished and pay the price that how many hours that you had. Trivia * In friction, computers are never exist in Equestria, in EQG world, it exist, but it's just only in the RP world XD * Hooves are not good on button keyboards, but he made a special keyboard called ''"TouchKey", ''it means that a person will use a stylus on one hoof and he/she writes a letter or a word to recognize the word/letter. Category:Ponyville Locations